


Working It Out

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Personal Trainer Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen's New Year's Resolution leads him to the gym, where he meets an incredibly hot personal trainer.





	

New Year’s Resolutions are bullshit. Jensen’s aware of this, because he’s lived in the world for thirty-eight years, but when he wakes up on New Year's Day and takes a good, hard look at himself in the mirror, he realizes that: a) he’s not as young as he used to be; b) he’s also not as fit as he used to be; and c) going to the gym he’s been paying for since last New Year’s would be a very good idea. He sighs, splashes some water on his face, and trudges into his bedroom to change.

Once he’s put on his workout clothes and sneakers, he locates the membership card and heads out to the gym. He has to park in the very last row of the parking lot, so obviously everybody else has had the same idea. He sighs and walks inside.

He locates a treadmill in the far corner and cranks up some classic rock on his phone. He puts his headphones in and warms up for a few minutes before starting to run. He intends to go five miles, but he only makes it to three and three-quarters before he’s lowering the speed down to a brisk walk. He walks until he hits mile number four and then forces himself to put the speed back up and run the final mile. Once he’s done that, he cools down a bit and then heads over to the weight machines.

He’s sweaty and out of breath and he hasn’t shaved since Friday, so of course that’s when he lays eyes on the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. He’s doing pull-ups in a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and his arms are a fucking work of art, all rippling muscle underneath glistening golden skin. 

The guy jumps down onto the floor and swipes the back of his wrist across his forehead. That’s when he notices Jensen and smiles, his teeth so white they practically sparkle under the fluorescent lights. “You need a spot?” the guys asks.

Jensen really doesn’t, but he definitely wants this guy’s attention, so he nods and walks over to the bench. “How much you want on here?” the guy asks, gesturing to the barbell.

There’s only a hundred on it, and Jensen hasn’t benched anything in six months, so he just shrugs. “Another twenty, I guess?”

The guy nods and adds ten to each side. Jensen lies down on the bench and grips the barbell. He takes a deep breath and lifts it off the rack. It’s fucking heavy, heavier than Jensen was expecting, but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. Jensen bites his lip and struggles through ten decent reps before replacing the bar on the rack. “First time in a while?” says the guy.

“Is it that obvious?” pants Jensen.

The guy grins. “I know I haven’t seen you in here before, and I’m here every day.”

Jensen lifts the barbell off the rack and does ten more reps. Once he’s done, he sits up wipes the sweat off his forehead with his shirt collar. “Thanks,” he croaks. 

The guy smiles. “No problem.” He holds out a hand. “I’m Jared, by the way.”

Jensen shakes the proffered hand. “Jensen. Nice to meet you.”

Jared points to a medicine ball sitting on the floor. “Want to toss the ball around?”

Jensen’s seen people do that, but he hasn’t ever tried it himself. “Sure,” he says, just because he wants to spend more time with Jared.

Jared picks up the ball, holds it in both hands, and lifts it over his head. He throws it down to bounce against the machine and up towards Jensen. Jensen catches it in both hands and lifts it over his own head. He throws it down, bouncing it back to Jared.

“You know, I wasn’t going to say anything,” Jared begins, barely sounding out of breath, “but I work as a personal trainer. So if you wanted to really get in shape, I could help you out.”

A tiny voice in the back of Jensen’s mind tells him this is a very bad idea, but he’s so oxygen-deprived and tired he doesn’t even care. “I’d really like that,” he gasps.

Jared beams. “Great!” He tosses the ball again, seemingly effortlessly. “What’s your schedule like?”

“I work from home mostly,” says Jensen. “I’m not much of a morning person, so I’m thinking afternoons?”

“I’m free from 2:00 to 4:00,” replies Jared. He catches the ball and sets it down, then takes his phone out of his pocket. “Should I put you in at 2:00 or 3:00?”

“3:00 sounds good.” Jensen runs a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. 

Jared types in his phone. “Hey, let me give you my number in case you have any questions or problems.” He grins. “Or if you just wanna talk.”

Jensen takes out his own phone. Jared gives him the number and Jensen puts it in his contacts. “Thanks.”

Jared puts his phone back in his pocket. “I gotta run, but—call me. We can set up a consultation, talk about your goals…maybe over coffee?”

Jensen has to smile. “Yeah, that would be nice.” He holds up his phone. “I’ll call you later.”

“You better,” says Jared, but he’s smiling. “I think 2017 is gonna be a pretty good year, don’t you?”

Jensen grins. “Sure seems that way.”


End file.
